


Mad For You

by SparklyRainbowRain



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Flug crushes on Reader, Flug is scary and awkward, Friends to Lovers, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Reader is evil, Reader is more competent than you think, Reader's gender is unspecified, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyRainbowRain/pseuds/SparklyRainbowRain
Summary: Years of preparation and climbing the ladder have led you to this moment. You've landed a job within the walls of Black Hat Organization as a simple servant for one reason only:To be closer to your true love.Even with the new job, however, you're still going to need to employ all sorts of strategy, smooth talking, and all around manipulation to get what you want.Even if it kills you.





	1. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're undergoing an interview with Black Hat himself. Will you survive?

After a long, tedious process of personal training, background checks, and a mountain of paperwork, you're finally seated for the most important interview of your life. Any position within Black Hat Organization would be as close to a blessing as your dead heart could possibly deserve--your biggest concern was whether or not you would survive an encounter with the master of villainy himself, the only barrier between the two of you being a large oaken desk.

Fidgeting in the plush office chair, you await Black Hat's next question.  
"So," he begins, "what is the approximate number of lives that you have ended as of today?"

"Um, at least... ten, sir," you reply, choosing your response carefully. For a moment, you wonder why he would ask something of that nature; you only applied for a simple cleaning position with a few odd jobs here and there, after all.

_Best to look like I know what I'm doing._

Peering across the desk at the demonic entity, you notice Black Hat leaning forwards, his eye flickering up and down at you as if he were inspecting an animal for the slaughter. He smirks, allowing an uncomfortable silence to hang in the air. After a good minute of hearing nothing but your own breathing, Black Hat finally speaks.

"I must say, you have done surprisingly well. If I were a lesser villain, I might have been impressed." He grins, and you're graced with a wall of bright green teeth. The sight of them give you a fight-or-flight reaction and you struggle to keep a somewhat neutral expression. 

"Final question," he says. "As a villain, what is your motivation?"

Ah, you've prepared for this one. Glowing with confidence, you recite your answer from memory.

"What motivates me, sir? The answer is my undying love for--"

You're cut off by a snarl and you find yourself mere inches from Black Hat's face. The hairs on your neck stand on end as the coldness of his gaze fills your vision. The realization dawns on you that you're unable to move or speak, and you're not quite sure whether it's from fear or something else entirely.

"Love?" he growls. "Is that so?"

You feel a chill run down your spine as you're flung into the air. Your head bangs against the high ceiling and you curse at yourself for being this helpless. Not daring to so much as breathe, you manage to make eye contact with Black Hat.

" **Love**  is for lower lifeforms with a death wish. I already have the misfortune of owning two beings who are utterly blinded by the thing!" he snaps, and you're thrown against the wall. You slowly slide down to the floor and blink up at the blurred form of Black Hat.

"So, then," he says, sounding much more composed than his actions would make him out to be. "Enlighten me. Why should I be graced with another?"

Survival instinct kicking in, you finally break out of the fear-inducing trance enough to get your message across. You stand up, brush off your shoulders, and clear your dry throat.

"What I was about to say, _Lord Black Hat_ , is that my motivation--my REAL motivation--is my love for breaking the rules."

Black Hat quirks an eyebrow as you continue.

"Directly or not, it would be my  _honor_ to cause evil for you, sir." You bow your head for good measure.

He nods for you to sit back down, and everything seems normal again. It is, at least, about as normal as an interview with the most heinous man in existence could be.

"My... _apologies,_ " he says, and you internally smile a bit when you see the word physically hurt him. "The prospect of loving another creature is almost as disgusting as a convention dedicated to heroes. At any rate, you have passed."

Your new boss snaps his fingers and a bundle of clothes appears in your arms. Looking down at them, you put together that they're your new uniform and beam with pride. You got your dream job AND you're still in one piece! You can hardly contain your excitement as you grin at Black Hat, his deadpan expression unchanging.

"I will show you to the other employees immediately," he says with the wave of his hand. "Welcome to the team, servant."

 _Looks like Phase One is complete,_ you think to yourself. Only time will tell if you can actually go through with this plan of yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join us next chapter when Reader meets the rest of the gang!
> 
> Oh, and just a heads up, this IS going to have an overarching story. If you have questions, compliments, or criticism, comment below. This is my first co-authored fanfic and I'm very excited to get it out to you guys!


	2. Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug takes the reader on a tour of the manor, and they run into some unexpected company.

After quickly changing into your new unifiorm--a dark red set of scrubs--you leave the fitting room and are greeted with Black Hat frowning down at you, a sight that you imagine will be prominent throughout your working life at the organization. Not that it would matter, of course. His happiness or approval isn't any personal quest of yours. Still, you put on a smile and await his command; you  _are_ his employee now, after all.

Black Hat tilts his head, raising an eyebrow as he scans you over. Finally he scoffs.

"No, you dont look any more evil than before," he muses with a hint of disappointment.

You shuffle your feet self-consciously, but you also make a point to hold Black Hat's unimpressed gaze. You've learned from experience that it's best to hold your ground instead of giving your superior the chance to walk over you--literally, in some cases. Although you're not entirely sure that the same logic applies to a planet-destroying entity like him, you dont particularly care as long as you're not in immediate danger. 

Black Hat frowns, seemingly finished with his observations. "I can't see any future improvement in your outward appearance," he says, gesturing to your entire body, "but perhaps your performance will make up for it."

"O-of course! I'm here to help!", you say almost automatically. 

Black Hat cackles and cracks a wicked smile. 

"Excellent! Your work begins after orientation. Flug will be here shortly to guide you through the headquarters." 

You blink, perplexed. "I thought  _you_ wanted to show me around." 

"I've taken you to the fitting room, haven't I? Flug will do the rest," Black Hat assures you, turning away with a flourish of his coat.

You watch him take a few steps down the winding hallway before disappearing in a spiral of shadows. Just like that, you're left to yourself in a labyrinthine manor of gothic architecture and Black Hat memorabilia as far as the eye can see. Still, you're not too bitter about it after seeing his attitude in person. You've researched Black Hat and his organization beforehand, and have come to the conclusion that being around him for too long would probably be detrimental to your health. 

So, then, when you spot a humanoid figure approaching you from your left, your face brightens and you give them a wave. Your spirits fall a bit when you recognize them as Doctor Flug, but you greet him cheerfully anyway. It's better than dealing with an impossible boss.

"You must be the new recruit!", he says, and you can hear a hint of relief in his tone. "Having you around will seriously lighten my workload. Especially since I tend to get stuck with smaller tasks to do alongside my inventing," Flug adds with a nervous laugh.

"Glad I could be useful," you say with a smile, holding out your hand. Flug hesitates before shaking it as you continue. "I'm, uh, not sure if you've heard of me-"

"Oh! I have, actually," he says, cutting you off. "You have quite the list of achievements! No matter who you serve, you're always at the top of the ranks! Your body count is well over the triple digits, you show  _no mercy_ to your enemies, you're amazing!", he says rather loudly, his voice echoing through the hallway.

You chuckle a little at his enthusiasm. 

Seeing your reaction sends him back to reality and he catches himself. "Heh. That is to say... you clearly have a lot of experience. And all without any assistance from Black Hat Organization!"

You beam at the compliments and shrug. "I like to do my own thing."

Flug gulps. "Just be sure to limit your independence to what Black Hat  _wants_ you to do, all right? I wouldn't want to lose the only sane co-worker I have." 

"It really is nice to know you care so much," you tell him politely, "but I've got everything under control. I'm good at staying out of trouble."

Your statement seems to relax Flug a little, and he sighs. His posture also visibly becomes more loose, almost like an actual weight of responsibility has been lifted from his shoulders. "I hope you're telling the truth," he mutters under his breath. "Anyway! We should probably get on with the tour."

Flug begins to stride down the hall and you follow him easily. Eager to meet your fellow employees, you keep a brisk pace--almost too brisk, if Flug's heavy breathing and struggle to remain ahead of you is any indication.

Turning a corner, you both find yourselves in the most luxurious living area you've seen in your entire career as a villain. Scattered throughout the room are expensive-looking pieces of plush furniture, all of them either eye-catching shades of red or tasteful grays and blacks. An enormous crystal chandelier dangles from the towering ceiling and draws you to the center of the room, where a monstrously large plasma-screen television rests on an ancient-looking entertainment center. 

"This is where most of us prefer to gather in our free time," Flug explains, sweeping an arm out to emphasize his point. "Our tastes in television are a little... varied," he laughs, "but it's substantially easier to agree on something for movie night. Which is every Friday, by the way."

"Awesome!", you reply with a grin. "I guess I'll be there."

"Then  _I'll_ save you the best seat! I recommend one of the corner cushions. The center has an optimal viewing position, but you're exposed to twice the amount of human interaction," Flug explains matter-of-factly. "And don't worry. I'll make the center seat sacrifice myself."

Flug might be one of the friendlier villains you've worked with, but you have to roll your eyes at his smug tone of voice. He makes it sound like proper seating is a matter of life and death! Besides that, sitting at either edge would mean that you're only next to Flug, which is  _not_ ideal for you. Still, you don't outright decline or tell him your thoughts out loud. You're not completely sure, but you have a feeling that Flug--being Black Hat's top assistant--is technically your superior. You don't want to be on this guy's bad side.

"I'll see what I want to do Friday, all right?", you say, nudging him with your elbow playfully. 

Flug flinches at the sudden contact and lets out a small yelp. Clearing his throat, he says, "Right. Let's, um, continue with the orientation, shall we?"

You nod, feeling a little confused. 

* * *

The two of you pass through most of the rooms relatively quickly. You see the well-stocked kitchen, several of the lavish employee bathrooms, and countless decorative areas that appear to serve no functional purpose. Flug also provides little commentary,  only giving a short explanation here and there. Although you only give a majority of your destinations a passing glance, you still notice that the walls are always lined with various paintings and photograhs of Black Hat throughout history. You can't help but tense up around them as you get the lingering feeling of being watched by an unseen entity. 

You open your mouth to ask Flug about it when you hear an ear-piercing screech as a streak of color drops down from above and pins Flug to the ground with a thud.

" _Aagh_ _!_ Get off of me this instant!", he shouts in a strangled voice. 

With a start you recognize Flug's assailant. Grinning from ear to ear at the pinned scientist is Demencia, looking every bit as energetic as she does in the commercials. Her long, vibrant hair shone brightly against the duller and more somber backdrop of the manor, the pinkish red tuft of her bangs easily drawing your attention to her wild,  mismatched eyes, as well as to the rest of her face. At Flug's remark she giggles and bats her eyelashes and tilts her head innocently.

"What's that? You want _me_ to leave you alone?", Demencia asks sweetly, then smirks. "What's the magic word?~"

You see Flug narrow his eyes in anger. "Now. Get off of me _now!",_ he demands, struggling against Demencia's weight. "I have a new employee to introduce and I don't want you getting in our way."

Demencia's gaze snaps to you. Having apparently noticed you for the first time, she leaps away from a now liberated Flug and lands directly in front of you with catlike grace. From such close quarters you can see that she's vibrating with excitement. 

" _Whaaaat?_ ", she asks with a glimmer in her eyes. "There's somebody else I can hang out with?! And they're  _not a robot?"_

Her expression turns skeptical and she begins looking you up and down. You fidget from the extra attention but otherwise don't make any protests to her behavior.

"Wait," Demencia finally says with a raised eyebrow. "You're not a robot in disguise, are you?", She asks, and to test her theory she gives you a small inquisitive poke in the stomach. 

You feel your face flush from the physical contact. "Nope, I'm all, uh, bones and muscle and stuff," you say, punctuating your sentence by kicking awkwardly at the hardwood floor.

"Awesome!", she says as she pumps her fist in the air. "Hope you're not as big a nerd as Flug, though." Demencia points a finger in Flug's direction, sticking out her tongue at him. Flug returns the gesture by scowling at her and crossing his arms in disgust. You have to hold back a laugh as you witness their petty exchange. They remind you of a pair of siblings, albeit ones who probably try to tear each other apart on a daily basis.

"Guess you'll have to find out what I'm like on your own," you reply to Demencia with a smirk. She lights up at the encouragement, so it looks like you said the right thing. 

Flug groans in exasperation and you see him step in front of you with his arms held outwards, forming a barrier between you and Demencia. 

"Will you leave them alone already?", Flug says as he stomps the ground, agitated. "We're on a tight schedule and we need to get back to orientation. You _know_  they're only engaging with you to be polite."

All right. Friendly or not, you seriously don't want anyone to treat you like a child and make your decisions for you. Ducking away from Flug's ridiculous makeshift shield, you turn to face the two of them.

"If it's time you're worried about," you tell Flug, "I don't mind if she joins us! I'll probably be running into you guys a lot anyway, right?"

Flug lets out a long sigh and closes his eyes as he massages his temples through his bag. "I suppose you're not wrong," he mutters. Opening his eyes, his gaze slowly drifts to Demencia. " _Fine._ You can join us as long as you don't bother us."

"No promises!", Demencia chirps with an exaggerated wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is here! I was thinking of dropping it but I finally got to making it. Expect more in the future! (Especially that good fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to comment below or contact me on tumblr @sillyvillains, or my co writer at @karma-kat19


End file.
